This research project seeks to create innovative software that aids cancer patient caregivers by improving their ability to access patient information, communicate with clinicians, and provide peer support. The goals of this SBIR project are to leverage the insights of stakeholders, subject matter experts and industry standards to create a SmartPhone app that can be integrated with any electronic health record. If we are successful, caregivers will evaluate our app as highly useful, including giving them the ability to easily exchange secure messages with clinicians as well as access the patient's care plan.